


Boy Love

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cussing, Fluff, High School, M/M, Smut, because duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Minsoo is a bad boy who fancies Niel.Originally posted on 6/7/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/754762/boy-love-cap-niel-oneshot-teentop-nielcap





	Boy Love

Minsoo is horsing around in the hallway with Changjo when he first spots him- the lanky redhead with pouty lips. He is walking with Ricky, a petite nerd. Minsoo had never seen Red before and figures he's new. Minsoo smiles at Changjo and tilts his head at the pair.

 

  
Walking over, Changjo slings an arm around Ricky's shoulders. "Ricky, you've got a new friend!"

"He's new, I'm just showing him around," Ricky replies softly.

Minsoo crowds the new kid, who leans against the wall.

"Normally new kids get stuffed in lockers or dumped in trash cans, but I'd be willing to make an exception..." his eyes rake over the newbie. "...for a price."

"I don't think he's scared of you," Changjo says. His arm is still around Ricky, who looks terrified.

"What's your name, newbie?"

"Niel."

"Well Niel, Changjo doesn't think you're scared of me."

Niel leaned his head back against the wall. "You aren't the first person to bully me. You probably won't be the last."

"He's pretty," Changjo tells Ricky. Ricky nods, unable to speak.

"It's why I get bullied."

 

  
Anger flares in Minsoo's chest. The idea of someone bullying this pretty little thing... Minsoo shakes his head. Niel is still looking at him calmly. "I'll keep an eye on you."

"I bet."

The bell rings.

"Can I go now?"

Minsoo pulls back. "I'm Minsoo," he whispers in Niel's ear.

Niel nods once, then walks off with Ricky.

 

 

  
Minsoo does keep an eye on Niel, making sure no one messes with him. Chunji pushes him over once and ends up with a black eye for it. Ricky said it was because Niel turned Chunji down. Minsoo watches as Niel becomes friends with some popular kids- Ren, Taemin, and Key- but he never leaves Ricky behind. Dongwook tries messing with Ricky, but Niel stands up for Ricky which means Minsoo gets involved. Dongwook gets a split lip and cracked ribs. Minsoo gets a black eye, busted knuckles, and a heartfelt thank you from Niel that makes everything worth it.

 

 

  
Minsoo's mind churns with Niel. He writes raps for him which will just never be good enough. His sketchbooks are filled with pages of Niel's face, his hands, or those long, lean legs. Minsoo actually begins showing up to Lit because it's the only class they share together. He swears no one else reads as much as Niel does.

 

* * *

  
They're at a party. Niel's drinking and flirting with L.Joe. Minsoo hasn't touched a drop and is flirting with several people but he isn't that into it. He watches as Niel stumbles to the bathroom and L.Joe slips something into his drink. Niel comes back and grabs his drink. Minsoo is at his side in an instant.

"You don't want to drink that," he says, easily taking the cup from Niel.

"Buzz kill," Niel huffs before heading outside.

L.Joe looks furious, but after Chunji and Dongwook won't do dare anything.

 

  
Minsoo finds Niel throwing up on the side of the house. He doesn't speak, just rubs Niel's back. When Niel is finally finished, he flops back into between Minsoo's legs, head resting on his shoulder. Minsoo wraps his arms around Niel. He barely touches Niel, doesn't breathe in his scent the way he desperately wants to. Instead he remains Niel's center of gravity, keeping him from toppling over.

  
"We'll take him home."

Minsoo looks up to see Key, Taemin, and Ren looking down at them. He nods wordlessly and carries Niel to Key's car.

 

 

 

  
Minsoo hears nothing from Niel until Monday morning when the redhead follows him into the bathroom.

"Thanks for taking care of me Friday night," he says softly.

Minsoo shrugs. "I told you I'd keep an eye on you."

Niel smiles and Minsoo pulls him into a stall.

"Gonna take my first kiss in a dirty, grungy bathroom?"

Minsoo tilts Niel's head up. "I'm a dirty, grungy guy."

  
Niel's lips are soft and sweet and Minsoo's head is spinning. He feels drunk. Niel's hands lock around his neck. Minsoo's hands settle at Niel's waist. They kiss slowly, languidly, and Minsoo is drowning.

 

 

* * *

  
"Changjo likes Ricky."

"What?"

It's their Wednesday afternoon coffee date. Well, it's not a real date and they aren't a couple. But they spend every Wednesday afternoon together, Minsoo drawing or writing, while Niel reads or does homework. Niel has such an odd assortment of friends that Minsoo can't help but admire him for it.

"Changjo likes Ricky."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Aw, come on, he can't help it," Minsoo protests. "He just gets shy and wants to  impress Ricky while trying to get others to back off and sometimes he can get a little... flustered. And blustery."

Niel gives Minsoo a look. "Well before I talk to Ricky, you better get Changjo to tone it down a few thousand degrees. Ricky is already terrified of him and they won't have any kind of relationship like that."

 

 

  
So Minsoo talks to Changjo and Niel talks to Ricky and they all go out on Friday night. Ricky is nervous and Changjo is patient. Minsoo and Niel are good buffers. Niel is able to get Ricky to talk more and Minsoo calms Changjo down when he gets a little too excited. Soon Ricky is talking on his own and Changjo treats him tenderly- heads together, whispering and giggling like a pair of children. Niel flashes Minsoo a bright smile and Minsoo knows right then he will always do anything Niel ever asks him to do.

  
They drop Ricky off first. He quickly kisses Changjo on the cheek before bolting out of the car and into the house, beet red. He's so flustered he forgets to say goodbye to Niel. Changjo looks utterly besotted.

 

They drop Changjo next. He gives Niel the most incredibly grateful look before laughing at himself and heading inside. Minsoo holds Niel's hand while he drives.

 

  
They end up at a peak overlooking the city.

"You brought me to a lovers' lane? How cliche," Niel smirks before getting out. He stretches out on the hood, fingers interlaced behind his head. Minsoo does the same, keeping a small distance between them.

"Good date?" Minsoo asks.

Niel smiles at the stars. "Great date."

Minsoo smiles at Niel, then looks at the stars himself. "I think it's good we all went together. Changjo got a little excited a couple of times."

Niel chuckles. "Yeah, but Ricky could tell he was trying. It makes a difference."

"I'm texting that to him so he doesn't drive himself crazy all weekend." Minsoo does so and looks over. "Niel," he says softly.

 

  
Niel looks over and suddenly they are kissing. Minsoo is leaning over Niel, one hand on his hip. He's kissing Niel passionately and trying to remember how to breathe. Niel's hands are still behind his head but he's kissing Minsoo back with equal passion.

 

  
He's taking Niel in the backseat, and his body is so tight and hot that Minsoo thinks he's swimming in lava. Niel cries out as Minsoo pounds into him, hanging on for dear life. He arches his back and sobs Minsoo's name with his release and Minsoo can't take it. He climaxes right after, his hot breath on Niel's ear making him shiver.

  
Minsoo leans his head back on the seat, finishing a cigarette. Niel is stretched out on the seat, head in Minsoo's lap. He's dozing lightly. Minsoo's fingers gently trace Niel's delicate features. His chest tightens when he thinks about how much he loves this boy, how he'll do anything to make him happy.

  
It isn't until Niel opens his eyes that Minsoo realizes he's spoken out loud. He blushes.

"I love you, too," Niel whispers, pulling Minsoo down for a kiss.

 


End file.
